reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpion
For a classic variant, see 'Scorpion Light Tank'' "No one stands in our way!" - Scorpion Operator - The '''D-37MS Scorpion was one of the best and most used tanks in the Global Liberation Army. The GLRF acquired several versions of the Scorpion through knockdown kits acquired from several black market dealers with modifications to their weaponry and armour protection. From 2026, the newer versions of the Scorpion tanks, D-34MS, were now classified as a light siege tank which were upgraded to take on enemy forces from a good range. They now have Bolt-On Rockets by default thanks to the mysterious black market dealers supplying them with the newer mortars and rockets for combat, and if they need an extra firepower boost, they can use a secret GLRF protocol which equips two rockets and mortar cannons for additional combat coverage. Creation To be added... Operational History To be added... Related Vehicles thumb|250px|A D-37TR Steelrat Tank, the Company's variant of ScorpionD-37TR Steelrat Light Tank A light tank currently in the Company of Liberty capable of many purposes, these tanks are equipped with a 75mm cannon and a grenade launcher, can acquire a Bolt-On missile which can be acquired seperately after production. Whilst being a multi-purpose light tank at first, the Steelrat is equipped at first with a small 75mm cannon and a grenade launcher for dealing with light armoured threats on the field, these tanks can also equip a small bolt-on missile kit for a cheap price. Along side the missile upgrade, they can attain some improvised armour to ensure additional survival capabilities on the battlefield if under intensive attack, all-thou the tanks become obsolete after access to Dragoons and Leopard Tanks have been granted, they do serve good in teams and even groups of fours or eights. D-35B Cavilera Light Tank A light tank currently operated by the Martollo Cartel, equipped with a 50mm cannon and a rocket launcher, they are weaker than the D-34MS Scorpion and D-34TR Steelrat. Similar to the GLRF's Scorpion and Company Steelrat Tank, the aging Cavilera brother is the weakest version of the Scorpion tank in the family. Their armour plates rusting up but still capable of surviving against light armoured threats, the Cavilera is equipped with a small rocket propelled launcher to compensate not having the Bolt-On Missiles by default, they are common whilst fighting the New Andes Armada in South America. D-34 Scorpion Light Tank One of the main vehicles that brought Mortar Scorpion into the GLRF which also created the Cavilera and Steelrat counterparts, this version of the Scorpion is a tank that was built by Russia during the 1950 and was still being built until the year of 2015 prior to the First Eurasian Conflict it is usually equipped with only a small 75mm cannon and comes with the option of a small rocket. During the course of several conflicts the tank was seen with the GLA and various Militia factions during the conflict in Libya, also since they do come at a cheap price they are easy to obtain from various sources and mainly from Russia and many other sources including black market contacts. All-thou some of these tanks were not found in some parts of the world in today's conflicts, several Militia coloured tanks similar to ones found in the Libyan Civil Uprising were spotted in Russia and some fighting the GLA trying to defend their countries and territories from enemy occupation and from terrorists trying to capture them, several countries have seen these blue Scorpions in their area attacking terrorist forces in areas vulnerable to acts of terror, even being assisted by Western nations they may attack them without any notice, since they were built around the 1950s and were easy to acquire blue Militia operated Scorpions are usually found with Technicals, several Swatters and even Ratfinks trying to assist their fellow countrymen. Gallery The D-37MS Scorpion in action: Scorpion Ingame.png|A set of newer Scorpion Tanks, with Frontier Rocket Tracks Behind the Scenes *The Scorpion Tank is based on the vehicle of the same name from C&C Generals, with some modifications to make the tank suit for Reign of Conflagration and for the GLRF. *Changes include a Mortar and a Bolt-On Rocket Launcher, replacing its 75mm Cannon, The tank can upgrade to acquire two small Mortars and Rockets. *D-34MS Scorpion Tanks now require a Generals Promotion, this will replace the Marauder Tank generals promotion, as the D-45DR Puma Tank replaces Scorpion as the faction's main battle tank. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles